


Dangerous Woman

by princessmikey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Luke, M/M, Top Michael, ariana grande - Freeform, arzaylea is mentioned, based off dangerous woman, basically a smut book, luke wears cat ears, small plot line
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmikey/pseuds/princessmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smut book, with a small plot line that follows Ariana Grande's album, Dangerous Woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moonlight

The sun began to set outside of the window, pulling the light from the room, and leaving it with only a fluorescent TV screen. Luke thought he should probably turn on some lights, but he was too comfortable with his back pressed against Michael's chest.

Luke felt complete calm in Michael's arms, like all the worries disappeared. There weren't crazy girlfriends, or public appearances. It was just them.

Michael's hand was laying lazily against Luke's stomach, and Luke worked his own hand down so he could hold it. He slowly intertwined their fingers, a small grin coming to his lips. Luke loved these moments with Michael, they were his favorite times in the world. They were warm and soft, and gave Luke the most pure butterflies in his tummy.

Luke brought Michael's dainty hand to his lips, and placed a small kiss on his knuckle. He didn't think anything of it, it seemed like the right thing to do, but once the skin was off his own, he realized what he had done. Best friends didn't leave kisses on each other's hands.

Luke's cheeks turned a bright pink at the realization, and he dropped Michael's hand back to his waist. He scrunched his eyes and waited for Michael to retreat, to laugh and tease the man. Luke waited for the rejection, it was something he should be used to.

But Michael didn't pull away, he didn't laugh, and he didn't make a joke. Michael placed his lips on Luke's neck, and left a little kiss, one that left Luke wanting more.

"Is this okay?" Michael whispered into Luke's ear, sending a chill down the man's spine.

Luke nodded his head, and extended his neck to give Mike more room.

Michael placed his lips back onto Luke's skin, and left another light kiss, and then another, and another. He kissed towards Luke's lips, and turned the man when he couldn't move farther. He shifted Luke's body so he was hovering over his frame, and could place a kiss on his sweet lips.

Luke placed his hand on the back on Michael's neck, and pulled him closer. He needed Michael. He's needed him since they made the band. He's been trying to win Michael over for years. He's been cuddling him every chance he got, and anytime it was acceptable, Luke's hands would be on the man.

It was no secret that Luke wanted Michael. Just about anyone knew. They could tell by his puppy dog stare, and the sad look he got when Michael gave anyone else attention.

Michael knew Luke wanted him, and he wanted Luke. He tried to be with Luke. He would hold him, and he would let him say everything on his mind.

Michael would try so hard, but anytime they would cross the line, Michael retreat back to his side, scared of what would happen. He was scared Luke wouldn't like him after all, and their friendship would disappear. The band would be over, and Michael would be alone. Michael couldn't do that.

But tonight was different. The way the moonlight looked on Luke's skin, and the way his eyes shined from the light of the TV, it was impossible for Michael to resist. When Luke's lips burned his skin, he couldn't say no. There was no going back, Michael needed to cross the line, permanently. He needed Luke, he needed him tonight.

So he kissed the man's soft lips. He kissed them with the words he's wanted to speak so long. The soft "I love you", and the desperate "I need you". All the words that filled Michael's mind were slipping through his open lips, and into Luke, and Luke could not be happier.

He took the words from Michael's mouth, and let them resonate in his fluttering lungs. Luke smiled into the kiss as all his dreams unfolded. He was crossing the line, and he never wanted to go back. He wanted Michael's kiss, and he wanted his words. He wanted Michael.

Luke tugged at the hem of Michael's shirt, and Michael disconnected their lips long enough to remove the garment. Luke took the opportunity to remove his own shirt, and then pulled Michael back down for a kiss.

Michael swiped his tongue across Luke's swollen, bottom lip, and Luke opened his mouth to let Michael explore.

Michael licked at the inside of Luke's mouth, tasting the beer from an hour before.

Luke let the moment take him, and dull his mind to an aroused mess. He felt himself thicken in his boxers, and he tried to relieve himself by creating friction against Michael.

Michael ground down on Luke, and heard him release a tiny groan. Michael pulled off of Luke's lips, and ground again, watching the way Luke looked when the quiet moan fell from his cherry lips.

"You look so pretty, baby." Michael purred, going back to attacking Luke's pale skin. He bit little marks along his neck, and down to his chest, his hips still moving against Luke's. He could hear the man coming undone beneath him, he could hear the quite moans mixed with louder ones, and he could feel his erection grow.

"Michael." Luke breathed out desperately. He didn't exactly have a reason, but the name just fell from his lips, and it felt so right. His name felt like frosting on his lips, sweet and addictive. It felt like heaven, and music, and everything else Luke loved. Michael's name felt like it was supposed to be there, like it was meant to be. It felt like everything was falling together. Everything was right.

"Does that feel good?" Michael asked as his hips worked roughly against Luke's.

"Y-yes." Luke cried out. "I'm gonna cum soon." He whined.

Michael smiled, and ground his hips harder, earning a little cry from Luke. He smirked down at the man, and tried it again. This time Michael was the one to let out a moan, his head going back.

"You look so pretty." Luke panted, his fingers going to Michael's hair. Michael lowered his head, and kissed more of his chest, while Luke pulled at his black strands.

Both men moved their hips against the other, and it didn't take long for them to reach their high. Luke was first, his head pressing into the pillow, and a loud moan falling out his red lips. Michael pulled off his chest to watch his orgasm, watching the pretty face distort from pleasure. Michael thought he looked beautiful with his eyes scrunched, and the moon reflecting off his sweat. The image of him was enough to push Michael over the edge, and had him cumming in his own boxers with a groan.

When Michael came down, he fell against Luke's sweaty, marked chest, feeling it rise and fall as he tried catching his breathe.

"I love you." Michael mumbled, placing a gentle kiss on Luke's skin.

"I love you more." Luke replied tiredly, a stupid grin on his lips.


	2. Dangerous Woman

Michael and Luke sat in the studio, trying to write new music. It was hard for them to concentrate, because every time their eyes met, they would look away with deep blushes.

The men had spent the entire week together, and most of that time was in bed. They were both enjoying their time, it was everything they could have wanted, but they chose to keep it a secret for now. They didn't want to tell their friends how they felt.

Michael and Luke spent the entire afternoon writing song, after song about cheesy romance. They wrote about each other, and the feelings they got. They talked about secret romance, and hidden feelings. It was surprising that Cal and Ash hadn't caught on yet.

"Another song about Arzaylea?" Ashton asked as Luke read his lyrics aloud.

"Oh, um." Luke started, his hand going to the back of his neck, and scratching. "Yeah."

Michael frowned at Luke, and stood off the couch. He began to exit the room. He didn't want to deal with that right now. He hated Arzaylea. He hated that she was rude, and manipulative, and a gold digger, and attention whore. But most of all, he hated that she stole Luke.

They were the official, public couple. Not Michael and Luke.

"Wait, Mike." Luke called, following Michael into the kitchen.

"'m just getting food." Michael huffed, the irritation evident in his voice.

"You're mad at me." Luke said, cowering into his tall frame.

Michael turned, and looked at the man. He found it funny that a man as tall as Luke, and as built, would be afraid of confrontation. I mean, Luke could take just about anyone, but he never would.

"I'm not mad, just irritated." Michael shrugged, turning back to the fridge, and picking a beer.

"About Arz?" Luke asked, standing up straighter after Michael's cool tone.

Michael nodded, trying to avoid Luke's glance. He didn't need him seeing the hurt in his emerald eyes. He didn't need Luke knowing how much this affected him.

"I'm sorry." Luke mumbled, wrapping his arms around Michael.

"It's fine. I just wish it could be us." Michael said, his voice muffled by Luke's shirt.

"I know. And it will be. I promise. I just have to end it first." Luke replied softly.

"You're going to end it?" Michael asked, regretting the way his voice filled with so much desperate hope.

"Yeah. I'll talk to her the next time I see her, and then I'll be all yours." Luke smiled.

"Thank you." Michael grinned, placing a quick kiss on Luke's lips.

"You wanna get out of here?" Luke asked, pulling away from Michael so he could see his suggestive eyebrow dance.

"How can I say no?" Michael grinned, taking Luke's hand, and pulling him to the door.

"We'll see you guys later." Luke called to their friends as they passed the living room.

"Okay." They called back, their voice sounding like they wanted more of a response, a reason on why they were acting so weird. Luke didn't have time to respond, because Mike kept pulling him to the car, and once inside, they were off.

**

The moment Luke stepped inside the confines of his home, he was pressed against the door, and Michael's pretty pink lips were on his neck. He sucked on the skin, and bit pretty marks.

Luke let his head fall against the wood, and he let out small whimpers, his fingers threading into Michael's hair.

Michael moved his own arms to Luke's bottom, and waited for his long legs to wrap around his waist. When Luke was wrapped around the man, he walked to his bedroom, setting Luke back onto the bed.

"Wait. I need to grab something." Luke mumbled before Michael could climb on top of him.

"What?" Michael asked, wanting more than anything to just get started.

"You'll see." Luke grinned before scampering out the room.

Michael sighed, but a small loving smile was still on his lips. He thought the man was absolutely adorable, and he couldn't believe it would be just them soon.

Michael took the time that Luke was away to rid himself of his skinny jeans, and shirt, leaving him in just boxers. He then sat on his bed, and rubbed his growing dick that was hidden behind the thin fabric of his shorts.

Luke seemed to take a few minutes to return, and Michael was thinking about going to check in on him, but then Luke came back, and Michael had to admit, it was worth the wait.

Luke stood in the doorway, the only think on his pale body was lace black panties, and in his hair, rested a pair of cat ears. He had a shy smile on his lips, and he was fidgeting with his hands in the dorkiest, cutest way.

Michael let out a low groan and the sight, and his dick grew larger without even needing the extra rub of his palm.

"You like it?" Luke asked, his blue eyes shaded behind his pretty, black lashes.

"Fuck Lukey, I love it. I love you." Michael groaned, moving across the room so he could be closer to the man.

Luke blushed, and attempted a smirk, but it came out more of an affectionate smile.

Michael smiled back at Luke, then cupped his pretty pale cheeks. He left a deep kiss on his candy lips, and tasted the remaining salty taste of chips and beer. He thought it tasted like heaven, and Michael wished he could taste it forever.

"I want to blow you." Luke whispered against Michael's lips.

"Yeah, okay." Michael murmured, allowing Luke to push him back against the wall. Luke then fell to his knees before him, and looked up to Michael's deep green eyes. He could see the lust, see the need for Luke's mouth. Luke smirked, and slowly lowered Michael's boxers, watching the way his enlarged dick sprung up to his stomach.

Luke then carefully wrapped his long fingers around the member, and pumped it a couple times. Luke slowly moved to the head, and left a little kitten lick along the slit, making sure to swallow the little dribble of precum.

"Fuck, Babyboy, no teasing." Michael said, his fingers threading into Luke's hair, he was careful to avoid the headband though, he wanted the ears to adorn Luke's pretty head when his mouth was on him. Michael tugged lightly at the hair he had a hold on, and he heard Luke let out a little moan.

Luke moved his lips farther along Michael, and then back. He repeated these steps, going a bit farther each time. His throat was slowly opening up, and he was sure he would be able to choke on Michael in no time.

Michael was falling apart under Luke's mouth. His stomach was tightening harder than it ever had, and he wasn't sure he could last through the whole thing. Luke's lips just felt too good. They were so soft and gentle, and covered his member so well. It was the perfect fit.

Luke felt encouragement from the little pants and moans coming from Michael's swollen lips. He let this be his motivation to take it farther. He pulled off of Michael, and looked up through his long eyelashes.

"I want you to fuck my face." Luke said. Michael nodded, feeling his dick twitch at the sight of an innocent Luke, cat ears on his messy hair, speaking such dirty words.

"You're so hot Babyboy." Michael groaned, placing his hand in the back of Luke's hair, and leading him back to his desperate dick.

Luke fell like a rag doll, and let Michael do as he pleased. He let Michael pump his head along the shaft, and then he let Michael push his nose into his pubes, the tip of his dick touching the back of Luke's throat, and making him choke. The vibrations of the action had Michael cumming without warning, the thick cum filling Luke's mouth.

Luke tried to swallow as much as he could, but some still leaked over the sides of his mouth.

"Fuck. I'm sorry." Michael muttered, moving to his own knees to see if Luke was fine. He was met with watery eyes, and a cum covered chin, but Luke still wore a large grin.

Luke grabbed Michael's cheeks, and connected their lips, letting the taste of salty cum move to Michael's tongue. Luke then straddled Michael's thigh, and began to ground down, trying to relieve the unbearable pressure behind his panties.

Michael moved his lips to Luke's neck, and Luke threw his head back, moans falling from his lips.

Michael's hands went to Luke's thick waist, and guided them along his thigh, trying to help Luke reach the edge.

It wasn't long until Luke came, covering the little bit of panties with the substance, along with a bit of Mike's pale thigh. He flopped his head into the crook of Michael's neck, and felt his chest heave in shallow pants, trying to regain his breath.

Michael kissed Luke's sweaty hair, and whispered "I love you" into his ear. He lifted Luke off the floor, and carried him to his bed. He laid him on top the sheets, then snuggled into his side.

"That was awesome." Michael yawned, his heavy eyelids barely staying awake.

"Yeah, it was." Luke replied, his voice raspy from chocking.

"Your voice is fucked." Michael laughed.

"Hopefully I'll be able to sing tomorrow." Luke mumbled, burying his head into Michael's chest. As much as he wanted to care about the issue at hand, he couldn't. He was too tired, and he needed cuddles too badly.

"I love you." Michael mumbled into Luke's hair.

"Love you more." Luke replied, feeling his eyes fall closed.


	3. Be Alright

Michael sat on the couch, anxiously watching the front door. It was a little past midnight, and Luke wasn’t home yet. He went to lunch with Arzaylea, and then texted he had to stay longer. Michael assumed the breakup was taking a long time, which was expected since Luke was never good at delivering bad news, but Michael figured he’d be home by ten at the latest. He didn’t think that he would have to sit up watching for the man.

 

A half hour past one, Michael began to get tired, and his eyes began to droop. He considered going to bed, and hoping Luke would be there when he woke. He began to get off the couch, and slump to his room, but he stopped midway when he heard the swooshing of the front door.

 

Michael quickly whipped his head in the direction of the door, and watched as a tired Luke trudged through the door. He threw his jacket to the wall, and Michael could feel the red hot heat radiating from his body. Michael thought about shrinking into his room, but then he decided he should be with Luke. He was having a lot harder time than Michael was.

 

“Hey, how’d it go?” Michael asked, a tired smile on his cherry lips.

 

Luke looked up quickly, his eyes looking like a scared fawn. “Oh, hey. I didn’t know you were up.” He said quickly, his mood seeming to soften a little at the sight of his sleepy love.

 

“I was waiting to hear from you. How’d it go?” Michael asked, walking back toward the couch. Luke followed the man, and fell on top of his lap, letting a heavy sigh out of his lungs, and allowing his heavy eyes to fall closed.

 

Michael stroked his fingers through the messy blonde curls. He studied the way Luke’s face seemed to be breaking. It was so calm and serene at first, maybe a little tired, but nothing too bad, but the mask began to falter, and Michael could see the sadness the man was trying to hide.

 

“Luke, are you okay?” Michael asked softly, trying not to break the man anymore, but that didn’t seem to work, because as soon as the question left Michael’s lips, the river of tears fell from Luke’s eyes.

 

The tears turned to a storm, and Luke became a crying wreck. Loud sobs left his chest, and his skin became a pink from the force.

 

Michael adjusted the man so that he was straddling Michael’s waist, his head buried in the crook of his neck to soften the sounds of the cries. Michael stroked Luke’s back, trying to distract him from what was tearing him apart.

 

Luke seemed to calm with the gesture, and his breathing seemed to steady slightly. The tears fell a little slower until they completely stopped, and the only thing left was a few little sniffles.

 

“What’s wrong Babyboy?” Michael asked.

 

“She won’t let me break up with her.” Luke mumbled.

 

“Arzaylea?” Michael asked, shock written across his features.

 

Luke nodded against Michael, another silent tear falling from his eyes.  “She said we can’t. And I kept trying, but she won’t accept it.”

 

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Michael replied. “Just ignore her until she leaves you alone.”

 

“I can’t.” Luke whispered.

 

“Why can’t you?” Michael asked, pulling Luke away from his chest so he could look into his eyes. He could see the angry red veins lining Luke’s blue irises, and his eyelashes stuck together in wet clumps.

 

“She said if I broke up with her she would leak my nudes.” Luke replied, his cheeks turning pink, and his eyes looking down at Michael’s lap.

 

“How does she have your nudes?” Michael asked, trying to push the jealousy to the back of his mind. He shouldn’t feel jealous, Luke was dating Arzaylea.

 

“We were laying together one time, and I don’t know, she took them of us. She was talking about how cute it would be, and I didn’t have the energy to tell her no, and she promised she wouldn’t show anyone.” Luke said tiredly.

 

Michael nodded, trying to figure out why she would ever take those photos, but deciding not to say anything about it.

 

“It’ll be okay Luke.” Michael sighed, placing a gentle kiss on the man’s temple.

 

“But we can’t be together now.” Luke said sadly, his eyes creating more tears.

 

“No, don’t cry baby. We can be together. I mean, you’re not really with Arzaylea, you’re just sort of seeing her until we can get this figured out, okay? Just think of it as a work relationship with her, okay?” Michael reassured, wiping the tear tracks from Luke’s cheek.

 

“You still want to be with me?” Luke asked, his eyes filling with desperate hope.

 

“Forever, and always.” Michael smiled, kissing Luke’s dry lips. “I love you Luke Hemmings, and she will never get in the way of that.”

 

“I love you too.” Luke smiled tiredly, collapsing back into Michael’s chest, and holding on tightly.

 

Michael picked the man up, and carried him to their room. He laid him on top of the duvet, and helped him remove his clothes, then he removed his own clothing, and climbed in next to his love.

 

“Thank you.” Luke whispered, his head already buried back into Michael’s skin.

 

“For what?” Michael ask, his fingers going to Luke’s hair, like a magnet to metal.

 

“For telling me it’s okay, and loving me, and stuff.” Luke mumbled, a yawn making the end hard to understand.

 

“Oh.” Michael replied, too tired to think of a better response. “You’re welcome.”

 

“Goodnight, I love you.” Luke whispered.

 

“I love you too Luke.” Michael replied, placing a final kiss on top of the blonde locks. 


	4. Into You

Luke stood in the dressing room, waiting to be called to the stage. His head rested on Michael’s leg, feeling his small fingers brushing through his curly strands. Luke felt happy on the couch, he felt calm. He had temporarily forgotten about his “girlfriend”, and all he had was him and his three best friends. What more could he ask for?

 

“I like the photo you posted.” Michael mumbled, looking down at Luke.

 

“Thank you. I found it in my camera roll this morning.” Luke smiled, looking back at the photo. It was one of Michael and Luke when they opened for the Take Me Home tour, the first time they played O2. They looked so nervous, and excited. They looked happy, and alive. It was before all the drama and stress. It was when they were a little more underground, and a lot less known.

 

Luke sometimes missed those times, but then he would think where they were. It wasn’t perfect, but it’s what Luke wanted since he was young. They had adoring fans who loved the music they created, and they were able to play full shows each night. Luke was living the dream, even if there was a little more drama, and a little less sleep.

 

“We should probably go out and prepare for stage.” Ashton said, locking his phone, and setting it in his pocket.

 

“That would probably be good.” Calum replied, standing up with the man.

 

Luke and Michael stood up slowly, allowing their bodies to stretch, and become loose. The other two boys got tired of waiting for them, so they left, going to get ready themselves. As soon as they were out the door, Michael placed a kiss on Luke’s lips. He pulled away smiling widely, his finger stroking Luke’s pink cheek.

 

“I can’t believe we’ve come so far. We are playing O2, like, our own show.” Michael grinned. Luke smiled back, placing another tiny kiss on Michael’s red lips.

 

“This is awesome babe.” Luke replied, his lips only inches from Michael’s. His eyes looked deep into Michael’s forest eyes, and begged the man to move the final inch to him.

 

Michael seemed like he might go for it, to leave another deep kiss on Luke’s lips, and let his tongue explore the familiar mouth, but he didn’t. He was too much of a tease to do that, so he pulled away, and followed his friends out the room.

 

Luke frowned as he watched Michael leave, but then ran after him.

 

**

 

The concert was going great, and the band seemed alive. Luke couldn’t help but continually watch Michael. He adored his stage presence, and effortless confidence. He was perfect on stage, and Luke wasn’t sure how he did it.

 

Luke watched the way Michael ran around the stage, his energy seeming endless. He watched as Michael began sweating, and then he watched it soak his bangs. His dark, sweaty hair stuck to his pale forehead, making a beautiful contrast. Luke thought it looked heavenly, and he couldn’t help but fantasize about running his fingers through the damp strands.

 

Through the concert, Luke became more and more aroused, and by the time Permanent Vacation came on, Luke couldn’t keep himself away from his love another second. He began to walk towards Michael at the beginning of the second verse, and he got as close to the man as he could with two guitars between them.

 

Michael turned to sing back up into his mic, and Luke couldn’t stand the new distance between the two. He took a few steps closer to his love, and moved his legs to each side of Michael, strumming the guitar only a few inches from his body.

 

Michael looked over with a dopey smile, seeing the desperation in Luke’s blown eyes. He began to bounce himself, almost pretending to hump the man.

 

Luke could not stand to be this close to Michael any longer. If he waited around another second, he would pop a boner on stage, and then he would never live down the humiliation, so he turned, and walked towards the audience, nodding his head to the song.

 

**

 

After the show, Luke dragged Michael to the shower. He tore at the man’s clothes when they entered the room, and pushed him under the warm stream, his lips sucking at his neck.

 

Michael’s head rest against the tile walls, his eyes closed in bliss as Luke bit at his skin. He wanted to make some form of joke about how needy Luke was acting, but he needed his lips too badly right now. He needed to feel Luke’s body against his, and he needed to taste the sweet taste of his mouth.

 

“Luke you need to get off.” Michael mumbled, pushing lightly at the broad man. His mind seemed to move through the thick lust, and he began to register the situation. The rest of the band was outside the wall, and they would catch on to what the pair was doing. The relationship was supposed to be between the two of them. They weren’t ready for it to be out.

 

“Why? I need you.” Luke pouted, trying to place his lips back on Michael.

 

“Ash and Cal are outside.” Michael whispered.

 

“Who cares? We’re on tour. They’ll find out sometime.” Luke shrugged.

 

“Not now though.” Michael replied sadly.

 

Luke frowned at Michael, then walked out of the shower. He hated the feeling of being rejected. It took so much of him to get rid of the anxiety, and just initiate something, and then to be pushed to the side was completely discouraging.

 

“Fuck it. You’re right, they’ll find out sometime, and you’re too beautiful to resist.” Michael murmured, pulling the tall man back to the shower. He pinned him against the wall, his hands going to each side of his head, lowering his head into a kiss.

 

Luke kissed back, the lust clouding the previous disappointment, and his dick becoming harder again with the contact.

 

Michael moved his lips down Luke’s neck, and bit the skin, watching dark marks form underneath. Michael thought the hickey’s looked beautiful in contrast with Luke’s cream skin. He thought they looked like a work of art, well actually, he really thought Luke just in general looked like a piece of art.

 

“You’re so beautiful Babyboy.” Michael hummed against Luke’s skin, biting another mark next to the angel kiss on his chest.

 

Luke groaned quietly, his fingers moving to play with Michael’s wet hair.

 

“Do something Mike. I need you.” Luke begged.

 

Michael nodded, and let his small fingers move between Luke’s legs. The pointer finger pushed lightly against Luke’s puckering hole, feeling the tight rim pulse against his fingertip.

 

Luke whined as Michael pushed a finger inside him. He felt his walls stretch around the intruding finger. He felt the burning, and it felt perfect.

 

“Are you good?” Michael asked when his finger was in to his knuckle.

 

“Feels really good.” Luke replied, his eyes closing momentarily, his mind enveloped by the new feeling. “You can move it.”

 

Michael nodded, and slowly pulled his finger out, then pushed it back up. He repeated the process, quickening his pace with each thrust. His lips continued to nip at Luke’s skin, and his mind focused on the whimpers falling from Luke’s lips.

 

Luke’s bum opened more, the feeling of one finger not doing enough for him. He tried grinding down on the finger, hoping to get more from that, but still feeling empty.

 

Michael caught on, and let a second finger join the first, filling Luke up further.

 

Luke let his head fall against the wall, a groan leaving his lips. He loved the feeling of more. He liked how much fuller he felt.

 

Michael pumped the two fingers inside Luke, watching the man unfolding under him. He thought he looked absolutely beautiful as he slowly became undone. His mind clearing of any real thought, and filling with mind buzzing lust.

 

Michael began to scissor the two fingers, stretching his hole, and preparing him for a third finger. Luke loved the new movement, and his little cries became slightly louder.

 

Michael let a third finger enter the mix, and heard Luke gasp at the sudden intrusion.

 

“You okay?” Michael asked, his face showing concern.

 

“Yeah.” Luke nodded quickly. “Feels real good, p-please don’t stop.”

 

Michael nodded, moving the finger back into Luke. He let them go in and out, in and out, watching at the rhythmic motions pulled Luke into a trance. His eyes becoming wide, and his mouth hanging slightly ajar.

 

Michael hit Luke’s prostate, and a moan fell from Luke’s lips, echoing against the shower walls.

 

“You ready for me?” Michael asked. Luke nodded quickly, his eyes opening to meet Michael equally cloudy green eyes.

 

“Please Michael, need to feel you.” Luke whined, his dainty hand wrapping around Michael’s hard length, and pumping it a few times.

 

Michael watched Luke’s hand move along his length, and little moans fell from his plump lips.

 

“Stop, or I’ll cum.” Michael said, pulling Luke’s hand off of him.

 

“Jump.” Michael demanded. Luke did as told, and let his long legs wrap around Michael’s back.

 

“Ready?” Michael asked.

 

“Need you so bad.” Luke replied desperately.

 

Michael lined himself up with Luke’s hole, and slowly sank the man’s hips unto him. Luke’s head fell back as his body moved down, and his bum became fuller.

 

Michael on the other hand, let his head burry into the crook of Luke’s neck, biting his skin to stifle the moans begging to come out. He had never felt so much pleasure. Everything was right. They seemed to fit like two pieces of a puzzle.

 

Michael bottomed out, and waited for Luke adjust to the new size. Luke adjusted quickly, and ground his hips against Michael’s, needing more.

 

Michael moved his hands to Luke’s hips, his fingers digging lightly into the skin. He slowly helped the man move up his length, and then lower him back down. They did this again and again, their speed picking up each time, and their moans becoming louder and louder. It felt beyond amazing, and both men moved to a cloud where everything was heavenly, and blissful, and right.

 

“I’m so close.”  Michael groaned against Luke’s skin.

 

“I’m close too.” Luke replied, his eyes squeezing shut.

 

Michael was the first to cum, his loud moan hidden by Luke’s skin. The feeling of the warm cum filling Luke was enough the push him over the edge, and Luke came only seconds after Michael. He let his head hit the wall, a loud moan filling the room, and probably telling the people outside the door they were done too.

 

Michael gently moved Luke off on him, helping his shaky legs stand back on the wet floor. Then he let his body fall back against Luke’s. They stood under the warm stream of the shower a few minutes longer, letting their lungs catch their breath, and their mind become clear again.

 

“That was perfect.” Luke mumbled, his head resting on Michael’s.

 

“Yeah it was.” Michael replied. “We should probably get out though, Cal and Ash are probably pissed.”

 

Luke nodded, walking out of the shower, and pulling Michael with him.

 

They slipped on their clothes, and then walked out of the room, seeing a frowning Calum waiting outside.

 

“Have fun?” He grumbled, pushing his way into the shower room.

 

Luke’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink as Calum walked by them, but Michael just laughed. Luke elbowed Michael, but ended up just laughing with him, and falling into his side.


	5. Side To Side

Michael sat at the table in the corner of the bar, Calum by his side, Ashton in front of him, and Luke was supposed to be by Ashton. At this time though, Luke was at the bar. He offered to get the drinks, and ended up being held there longer by fans.

Michael should be having a conversation with his two friends, but Luke's ass just looked extra thick tonight, and he couldn't keep his eyes off of it. Michael began to think about what he would do to that ass tonight. He wanted to watch it jiggle after being spanked, then he wanted Luke to ride him. He wanted a night dedicated to celebrating the well worked for bum.

"Michael?" Calum asked, waving his hand over Michael's eyes.

"Hm?" Michael hummed, eyes still trained on Luke's bum.

"Are you even paying attention?" He huffed.

"Yeah, yeah." Michael replied.

"No you're not. You're too busy staring at Luke." Ashton laughed.

"You guys really shouldn't be fucking you know." Calum said. "It's going to fuck everything up."

"Fuck what up?" Michael asked, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"The band, our friendship. I mean, I know we get desperate on tour, but can't you guys just masturbate like normal people?" Calum asked.

Michael turned to look at his best friend, fire in his normally cool eyes. "We're not fucking stupid. We would never fuck if it was just to get each other off. I love him, and he loves me." Michael replied, too angry to realize what he said.

Ashton and Calum, on the other hand, did not see that coming. Their jaws dropped, and their minds raced a mile a minute. They had never expected their two best friends falling in love, and they never expected it like this.

"But, Arzaylea?" Ashton asked, forgetting most of the words in his messy mind.

Michael rolled his eyes, and turned to look back at Luke. He saw he had turned his body, taking pictures with the fans who approached him. He smiled widely when he met Michael's eyes, and gave a little wave. Michael waved back, a soft blush covering his cheeks.

"He can't break up with her, he tried, so they aren't really seeing each other, but they are." Michael replied, not wanting to explain the whole situation at the moment.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Mike. I don't want you to get hurt." Calum said softly.

"I won't get hurt." Michael replied angrily. "I'm going back to the hotel." He added, not wanting to spend another moment with his friends.

Michael left the booth, walking over to Luke, and pulling him out of the bar. Luke looked confused, but followed Michael none the less.

"Where are we going?" Luke asked, trailing behind Michael.

"The hotel." Michael grumbled. Luke nodded, knowing by the tone, it would be best to let him cool off.

Michael still hadn't cooled off by the time they reached the hotel, and smoke seemed to steam from his ears. He pulled Luke into their room, and then dragged him to the bedroom. He pushed Luke back on the bed.

Michael climbed on the bed himself, hovering over Luke's body. He moved his head down to Luke's lips, roughly kissing them, and desperately trying to get reassurance that his friends were wrong. They were meant to be, it would be the two of them forever.

Michael bit at Luke's lip ring, and then pulled at it slightly. Luke let out a groan at the tugging feeling.

"You like that?" Michael smirked, watching Luke nod, his cheeks heating to a light pink. "You like it rough Babyboy?" He asked, his hands digging into his hips, and his lips moving to bite at his neck.

"M hm." Luke mumbled, a soft moan cutting off the sound.

Michael ground down on Luke, feeling his boner beneath his jeans. "I think, you need a spanking." Michael smirked, pulling his head from Luke.

Luke eagerly nodded, a moan falling from his lips at the thought.

Michael tugged Luke's shirt off, then moved to his jeans, pulling them over his long legs. Luke looked down at Michael, biting at his bottom lip. He felt exposed, almost naked, laying beneath Michael. He had never felt this before. It was new, and even though Luke would never admit it, it was arousing.

"On your knees." Michael instructed. Luke moved to his knees, making sure to perk his butt to make it look even thicker.

Michael moved his hand over the pantie clad ass, biting at his lower lip, and feeling himself thicken in his pants.

Michael let a small hit fall against Luke's cheek, hearing the light smack fill the room. Luke let out a little moan, and pushed his ass back towards Michael.

Michael took this as encouragement, and let his hand fall against the other cheek, hearing Luke cry a little. Michael smiled in satisfaction, and let his hand move a little harder. Luke moaned a little louder, burying his head in the pillow to mask the sound.

"We should have a safe word." Michael said, watching Luke return from the sheets.

"Um, spongebob." Luke said.

"Spongebob?" Michael laughed. Luke nodded, a smile on his face. "Alright then." Michael smiled, trying to go back to the mood they had previously created.

Luke buried his head back into the sheets, waiting for the next hit. He didn't have to wait long, as Michael's hand came down hard, probably leaving a small, red mark where it hit.

Luke let out a cry, feeling himself hardening behind the thin fabric of his panties.

Michael placed the same hit to the other cheeks, listening to Luke's cry. He pulled Luke's panties down, seeing his pretty pink cheeks. He placed three quick hits to each cheek, loving the small cries from Luke's lips.

"You like the pain don't you, Babyboy? You're such a little pain slut." Michael murmured, his hand hitting Luke's skin. Luke moaned, loving the sound of the words.

Michael pulled his belt out of his jeans, and stood at the end of the bed.

Luke peaked his head out of the sheets to see what was happening, and watched as the belt came down, making a whooshing sound, then slapping across his ass. A stinging pain ran through Luke, causing a loud cry to fall from his lips.

Michael waited a few seconds, seeing if Luke would use the safe word, making sure he hadn't taken it too far. He didn't want to hurt Luke, he never wanted to hut Luke.

"Harder." Luke whined when he noticed Michael wasn't moving. Michael nodded, and let the belt slap back against Luke, leaving a pink line in its path. Luke cried into the pillows, put pushed his peachy ass back to Michael.

Michael let the belt hit Luke's cheeks a few more times. He stopped when his ass was a dark pink, and tears fell from his crystal eyes.

"You're such a good boy Luke. So good for me." Michael mumbled, leaving a kiss on the dark skin.

Luke groaned at the soft kiss against his burning skin. It stung, and made Luke want to cum. He wasn't sure why he felt that, but he knew that he liked it.

Michael moved to the side of the bed, picking up the candle a fan had given them. The band thought it was an odd gift, and weren't sure what use they would have for it, but they kept it. They refused to throw gifts away, they found it very rude to do so.

Michael stared at the pretty white, vanilla scented wax, and pictured it against Luke's dark pink cheeks. He smirked devilishly, and found a lighter from his suitcase. He lit the wick, and watched as the flame ate the strand.

Luke watched too, wondering what was going through Michael's mind. His mind began to run wild with ideas on what Michael was thinking, each one twisting his stomach a little tighter.

"Remember, if you don't like this, say Spongebob, and I'll stop." Michael said, kneeling behind Luke.

Luke nodded, and watched as Michael slowly tipped the candle, a small stream of melted wax coming up the side. It left the container, falling down onto Luke's skin, and making a little burning sensation, before cooling back into a shell wax.

It was an odd feeling, and Luke wasn't sure if he liked it. He felt a second drop against his skin, and decided he liked it very much. It was a small burst of pain. It was perfect for him.

"You like that Baby?" Michael asked as the third drop fell.

"Y-yeah." Luke whined against the pillow.

Michael smirked, and dripped more of the candle. When he felt it was enough, he pulled away, and set the candle on the bedside table.

"You want to blow me?" Michael asked. Luke looked up from the pillow, his eyes blown, and his head nodding quickly.

Michael moved onto the bed, moving so he was sitting against the headboard. Luke crawled over to the space between Michael's legs, and kissed Michael's lips. Michael kissed back, licking at the inside of Luke's mouth, and tugging his hair.

Luke moaned into Michael's mouth, and tried to create friction against his crotch and Michael's clothed stomach.

Michael didn't like that idea, and pulled Luke's head away by his hair. Luke let out a little cry, and moved his head with Michael's grip.

Michael then removed his shirt, and his pants. He looked back to Luke, seeing his lustful eyes tracing his nude body. Michael smirked, and then pushed the man's head down to his cock.

"You want me to fuck your mouth baby?" Michael asked. Luke looked up to Michael, his innocent blue eyes causing Michael's stomach to churn. Luke slowly nodded his head, and then led Michael's cock into his mouth. He took only the head at first, but then bobbed until his throat was completely warmed up, and could take all of Michael. Luke looked back up at Michael, telling him that it was okay to take control.

Michael moved his hand to the back of Luke's head, pushing his head down as far as it could go. He held Luke's head at the base of his dick, hearing the gagging in the back of Luke's throat. Michael groaned at the sound, his eyes fluttering closed momentarily.

Michael released Luke's head, letting him come off for a quick breath, a small thread of saliva still connecting the two bodies. When he felt like he had enough air, Michael pushed his red cock back into Luke's mouth, and thrusted into his throat, creating another gag.

"You like choking on me, don't you princess?" Michael groaned. Luke looked up at Michael, his head trying to nod, but being stopped by gagging on Michael.

Michael repeated the process until he was close to the edge, and felt like he would cum any moment. He pulled Luke off of him, and brought his abused lips to his own. He kissed them, tasting the remaining taste of his own cock.

"You taste so good Princess." Michael hummed.

Luke smiled, then bit at his bottom lip. "I want to ride you." He mumbled, his cheeks turning the color of his bum.

Michael nodded, then reached over to the end table, grabbing the lube from the top. He added a generous amount to his fingers, then he moved them to Luke's red bum. His pointer finger prodded at the puckering hole, pushing against the elastic ring.

Michael pushed the first finger into Luke, waiting for him to adjust. When Luke was ready, he began to ride the sole finger.

"Another." Luke whimpered, feeling himself expand around Michael's next finger. He rode that until he was opened, and then he rode the third.

When he began to whine for a fourth, Michael pulled out completely, causing Luke to groan at the empty feeling. Michael left a little slap on Luke's pink cheeks, and watching the way the blonde bite at his cherry lip.

Michael coated his dick in lube, pumping himself a few times to make sure he was slick. When he felt he was good, he grabbed Luke's hips, leaving red nail marks in the skin. He helped the man impale himself on Michael's dick, his head falling back, and mouth opening wide in a silent moan.

Luke sat at the base of Michael's cock, trying to adjust to the large size. When he felt he was ready, he pulled himself up, and fell back down onto Michael. His still painful bum hit against Michael, and created a new shock of pain, causing Luke to let out a loud moan.

"Feel good, baby?" Michael asked, helping Luke rise again.

Luke nodded, unable to form words through his cloudy mind. He doesn't think sex has ever felt so great. It felt amazing, it felt like he was on fire.

"Don't stop." Luke begged through his stormy mind, feeling every thought slip into the vanilla scented air.

Michael groaned, but did as Luke told, thrusting up to the man to meet him half way.

"You feel so good, so tight." Michael mumbled, pulling Luke down unto him. Luke reached his hands down, latching them onto Michael's shoulder, and drawing his nails over his chest, making a reddish pink mark.

Michael groaned at the feeling of Luke's nails. It felt amazing having the burning pain down his chest.

"I'm so close." Luke whimpered, falling back down onto Michael.

"Me too, Babyboy." Michael murmured. He moved his hand to the back of Luke's neck, and pulled him down for a kiss. Luke moved his head, moaning against Michael's lips as the next thrust caused him to cum.

Luke's eyes squeezed closed, and a loud moan left his lips. He felt hot streaks of cum cover his stomach, and some fall onto Michael's tummy too. He felt Michael continuing to move his hips up and down, and then he felt Michael cum into him, the hot cum filling him.

Luke fell on top of Michael, and Michael pulled out, the small stream of cum dripping out Luke's sore ass.

"That felt amazing." Luke panted, his fingers tracing shapes against Michael's skin.

"Yeah it did." Michael replied, playing with Luke's sweaty curls.

"Are you going to tell me why you're mad?" Luke asked.

"Maybe tomorrow. Right now I want to sleep." Michael yawned.

"Okay." Luke replied, placing a final kiss onto Michael's red lips, and then let his heavy eyes fall closed.

"I love you." Michael kissed Luke's head, waiting for a response. Luke didn't reply though, all Michael heard was soft snores from the sleeping man. Michael couldn't help but smile at the cuteness of it all. He cuddle more into Luke, and let himself drift off to sleep, meeting Luke in the dream land, and slow dancing until the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this!! feel free to comment and tell me how you felt, because I'm a huge fan of your imput!! 
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr: @fleetwoodmuke


End file.
